


Slowly, Then All at Once

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is Not Oblivious, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He's always beentroubled. No one has ever been able to put an official label on whatever he has and believe him, they've tried everything to diagnose him. He's tried different things to quell the demons. Alcohol. Drugs. Mindless sex. Prescription Medication of any and all kinds.Nothing has ever managed to help as much as being with Seth.





	Slowly, Then All at Once

_You are the light that's leading me to the place_  
_Where I find peace again.  
-Everything by Lifehouse _

__

__

Dean wakes up to find an old crocheted blanket draped haphazardly over his shoulders and a cup of coffee, still warm sitting on the end table by his head. Stretching awkwardly, he moves off the couch to find Seth hovering not far away.

"Where'd the crocheted blanket come from?" he asks, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. It's their 5th day on the road and he can barely remember what city they were in. All he knew was hotels like this didn't usually come with handmade blankets. 

"I carry it with me. A gift from Grandma. Never know when it'll come in handy and I figured you'd be more comfortable." Seth moves over to the couch to fold the old grey and blue blanket. 

"Thank you," Dean says gruffly. "Sorry I didn't stay in bed. It's just..."

"You have a hard time sleeping next to someone or even staying asleep." Seth finishes his sentence. "It's fine, Dean. Knew what I was signing up for when we started this 'arrangement'." 

_Arrangement_

Dean isn't sure that arrangement is the right word to explain what they share. Some people would consider it a friends with benefits situation. Other people would just consider it a hazard of the road. Find your road wife and use them until you found a 'real' wife. 

Dean doesn't consider their arrangement either of these things. 

He's always been _troubled_. No one has ever been able to put an official label on whatever he has and believe him, they've tried everything to diagnose him. He's tried different things to quell the demons. Alcohol. Drugs. Mindless sex. Prescription Medication of any and all kinds.

Nothing has ever managed to help as much as being with Seth. 

There is something about Seth that manages to put his troubled soul at ease. When they're together, it's like Dean has found the missing parts of him, the glue to stick the broken bits together again. 

It's all very bizarre.

"So, what are our plans for the day?" Seth asks, laying back on the bed. "We have an actual morning to ourselves. We can do whatever we want." 

Dean curls up next to him, placing his head on Seth's chest.

"I take it staying in bed isn't a choice?" he asks, cocking his eyebrow. 

"Nope. I believe we did that the other day and you almost went crazy with sex madness." Seth ruffles Dean's hair. "We do not need sex madness while we're in the ring with anybody." 

"Well, if that's the case, why don't we just get lost?" Dean can think of no better way to spend the glorious fall day. 

Seth presses a gentle kiss to Dean's temple.

"I can totally get behind that." 

\---  
The sun is shining. A gentle breeze blows, just cool enough to tickle skin. The faintest smell of baking bread perfumes the air and Dean can admit that he cannot remember the last time he had been happier. 

"Is this our first official date?" Seth asks, his fingertips grazing Dean's hand. "I mean-we've been seeing each other for a while but I don't-slash-can't remember if we've ever done anything like this before." 

"We don't normally go out in public." Dean, emboldened by the conversation, wraps his hand around Seth's hand. "I could get used to this."

"Same here." Seth grins. "I wasn't looking for anything serious but I think we could do this."

Seth and Dean had always been the best of friends. One of those strange friendships where each person is entirely dissimilar but it just _works_. They had never thought that it could blossom to something more until one day, it just _happened_.

Dean likes to think of that quote from _The Fault in Our Stars_. 

_“...I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.”_

It was never supposed to be love. It was supposed to be an arrangement of convenience. Then one day, Dean woke up and realized that the pain that had been plaguing him for almost his entire life was gone. It was like it had never existed. 

Dean's not entirely sure but he thinks Seth is coming to see things his way. There's something subtly changing in their interactions. Dean's not entirely sure what it is but it screams love. 

"So, I'm going to apologize in advance." Seth whispers, leaning towards Dean. The look of pure happiness on his face causes Dean to inwardly relax. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to kiss you. Then, once that happens, I'm going to ask you a question and hopefully, you answer the way I think you will."

Dean's heart leaps. 

These are the moments that Dean has never been able to fully get used to. Seth is gorgeous. He could have any person he wanted, be they male or female. Yet, for whatever reason, he chooses a very fucked-up Dean.

It's all bizarre.

Seth leans in and kisses Dean. This isn't one of his normal passion-filled 'let's fuck' kisses. This is way more than that. This is a delicate kiss that plainly says 'believe me, I really love you.'

It's the first real kiss that they've had. 

"Now what was that question?" Dean asks, breaking away with the sudden need to breathe overcoming him. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Seth asks, innocently looking up. "I mean- we have our arrangement and that's great. Really, it is but I want so much more."

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Dean doesn't even consider the offer. All he knows is he's found the person that gives his soul a place to call home. He doesn't need anything else. 

Seth kisses him again. 

Dean could articulate his feelings on all of this but for once, he doesn't want to. He's a notorious over-thinker, shielded from the world knowing this by his aloof nature. 

For this one time, he'd rather live in the moment.

-Fin-


End file.
